Beauty's Adventures in Ponyville
by BeautyT.C
Summary: (The intro is in the Sonic world) Beauty is teleported to Ponyville as a prank by B.T.C. Now Beauty has to make sure all hell doesn't go loose back in her world while she's away, and she (is almost forced to) is supposed to make new friends in Ponyville. Rated T for upcomming language and references.


Beauty's Adventures in Ponyville

**(Just to remind everybody, I don't own any actual ponies from MLP: FiM, only Beauty and some others.)**

Beauty gently laid her head down on her plush pillow. She heard B.T.C's eerie snicker and footsteps running around her mansion. Beauty's eyes widened and she hid under her covers. "What a baby." B.T.C stood right next to her and Beauty shrieked, jumping and clinging to the ceiling. B.T.C pulled Beauty off and grinned, opening a portal. Beauty sweatdropped and B.T.C pushed her in.

**Beauty's POV**

'What the hell?' I thought to myself as I saw candy colored ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. 'Am I in B.T.C's fantasies again?' I took a quick gaze of my surroundings. Suddenly the ponies, unicorns, and pegasi I saw looked at me with big, shining eyes. Some of them gasped. "A princess has visited Ponyville!" A bright yellow Pegasus with cyan hair called out and pointed at me. I blinked a few times and gulped in a little fear and shyness. I hated being called out in public as "Princess Beauty". A bright pink pony with darker pink hair bounced up to me with a big grin. "Hi there, princess! I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said with glee as her hair bounced along with her. "I-I'm Princess Beauty." I said shyly as the others gathered closer. "We already know you're a princess! You're an alicorn, and you're wearing a tiara!" Pinkie Pie continued to bounce in my face. I turned slowly away and tried walking off, but she stopped me. "Leaving so soon?" She asked as a frown started to form and tears welled up in her eyes. "W-well…um…" I stammered as Pinkie's lip quivered. "I guess not…" I sighed, looking down in defeat. "Yay!" Her tears immediately disappeared and her grin was back on. Pinkie grabbed one of my hooves and dragged me along with her. "I'll give you a tour of Ponyville!"

_Many minutes later…_

"And this is my best friend's home!" Pinkie Pie said and I looked up at it. "A tree? Seriously? And didn't you show me four other best friends' homes?" I tilted my head slightly and she nodded. "Yeah, and it's mostly a library though." I sweatdropped and peaked into the window. A light purple unicorn with indigo hair and pink and purple streaks in her mane was sitting by a desk, reading a book. The unicorn soon noticed my gaze and looked over at me. She got up from the desk and opened the door. "Hello Princess…Princess…what's your name? I've never seen you in Ponyville before." She said and I looked right into her purple eyes. "I-I'm Princess Beauty." I stammered again. "Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight greeted me, holding out her hoof. I awkwardly hoof-shook with her and sweatdropped again. Pinkie was still bouncing by my side with her usual grin. "C'mon, Beauty! All of Ponyville is celebrating a welcoming party for your arrival!" She said and dragged my along by my super long tail with Twilight following. "A party?!" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah! It was my idea, too!" Pinkie Pie grinned even more. "Well…uh…thanks...I guess…" I said rather quietly, not even looking at her. "What's wrong Beauty? Don't you like parties?" She asked. "I do, it's just that I don't…I don't even know." Finishing off with a sigh, I walked a little faster to try to get away from Pinkie. She actually stopped bouncing and frowned. Twilight gave a small frown. I took a quick glance at them and felt a small lump in my throat. I hated seeing other people upset, and for some reason seeing these ponies upset made it worse. Looking up at my horn and to my wings made me realize that even though most of these ponies don't even know my real name, they still want to be with me and keep me happy. I looked over at the unicorn and earth pony again and gave a warm and welcoming smile. Pinkie smiled back and I looked right into her cyan eyes. "I love parties, and I think it'll be epic to go to one hosted by you." I said and those words slapped a grin on her face. Twilight suddenly teleported to my side. "I have so many questions for you!" She said suddenly, which stopped my stroll. _'Oh great, interviews.' _I thought to myself. "How did you get your cutie mark?" She asked me and I sweatdropped at the question. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Y'know, how you found out your special talent?"

"Well, it's obvious from here!" Pinkie stood behind me and spoke up. "Her talent is fire!" She said. "Wait, what does that mean?" She then pondered out loud.

"It means she burns things, Pinkie." Twilight said in a flat tone. "Do you burn things for good or evil?" She asked me. "W-well, I'm on the good side." I said, stammering once again. Another thing I hate: Stuttering and stammering for no reason or from shyness. Pinkie Pie looked right into _my _eyes this time. "Would you show us your talent…whatever you do?" She asked eagerly. I smiled brightly, only because her face at this time resembled my son's. (At the end of this chapter it'll show who's her son, who is one of my OCs) "Of course I will." I said gleefully, stepping a few steps back. I blew a breath of purple flames into the air, then my horn glowed bright blue, shaping the flame into a heart. Then the flames suddenly disappeared and I was breathing heavily. "I can't do that for long, though. It takes the air of my lungs." I explained as we all resumed walking to the party. "Hey Beauty, do you mind helping us roast marshmallows at the party?" Twilight joked, chuckling a bit. "Sure." I giggled in return. Grinning then raising a brow, my horn glowed brightly. "OOOH! What's happening? What's happening? What's happening? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Pinkie asked urgently with excitement.

**(Try to find out what's going on with Beauty's horn and you'll get a shout-out AND pixilated cookie!)**


End file.
